Har'Lakk el Conflictivo
Har’Lakk the Riftsplitter es un monstruo jefe de piso encontrado mientras se entrena dungeoneering, requiriendo un nivel de por lo menos 35 en esa habilidad. Puede ser encontrado en los pisos furnished, desde el 18 al 29. Sumario de ataques: *'Melee attack' – El demonio clava sus garras sobre el jugador, es Single-targeted. *'Ataque Magico – '''consiste en una esfera gris que lanza sobre un jugador (es single targeted), drena prayer si algun protection prayer esta activo. *'Ataques de portales – Har’Lakk abre tres diferentes portales para producir daños. Hay que salir de debajo de los portales para evitar daños. Los portales desaparecen despues de un rato. ** Miasma portal – el demonio dice “Taste miasma!”, e invoca un portal purpura que gotea toxicos. En F2P worlds, este portal causa daños progresivos sobre un area (como el lava portal), pero en P2P worlds, este portal cuasa daños progresivos de veneno. El veneno desaparece cuando el demonio muere. A diferencia de otros venenos sobre la faz de runescape, los efectos de este se acumulan (daño de 70+daño de 100+daño de 120 y asi y asi..), y luego de unos segundos, se produce el daño del veneno denuevo (porque el veneno nos daña cada ves menos con el paso del tiempo), causando daños de +700 en algunos casos. (Hr’Lakk es la criatura mas venenosa en runescape) ** Lava portal – Har’Lakk dice “A flame portal will flush you out!”, e invoca un portal que gotea lava. Produce daño progresivo sobre un area (casi siempre, primero daña 70, luego 100, luego 120, y asi y asi asta llegar a 400) hay que tener cuidado de entrara un portal viejo, ya que puede causar repetidos daños de 400. **'''Downsize Portal –Har’Lakk dice “this will cut you down to size!”, e invoca un portal que gotea liquido gris que no produce daño, pero reduce masivamente los combat stast (exeptuando prayer y summoning). Prayer disabling attack – una ves hecho, el jugador/es reciben el mensaje: "You've been injured and can't use protection prayers!". El demonio alza sus brazos y golpea a el jugador/es, desactivando prayers e inflinjiendo dos golpes de MUCHISIMO DAÑO '''a los jugadores a su alrededor (a distancia de melee, o sea pegados a el) y bajo el. Este ataque es muy peligroso si Har’Lakk es de combat level alto (+472), ya que puede provocar dos golpes de '''550 CADA UNO, matando al instante a jugadores con incluso 990 Lifepoints. La buena noticia es que solo usa este ataque si queda atorado en una esquina (lured), por lo que arrinconarlo es la peor idea que se puede tener. Peleando contra el: Una de las mejores estrategias en P2P es usar una buena spear, un gorajo de melee (para reducir la defensa), muchas rejuv potions (rejuvenetion potion) para restaurar prayer points y tener protect/deflect magic activo, asi solo usara su aatque drenador de prayer, y no se reciviran daños (porque es un ataque magico y el prayer lo bloquea). Hay que prestar atencion para evitar sus ataques de portales. Se sugiere traer algunos antipoison elixers. No se sugiere solearlo usando magic y ranged, porque usara solo sus ataques de portales y/o magicos. Si hay un buen tanque en el equipo, se sugiere usar fire spells de alto nivel, ya que son su debilidad. Categoría:PNJ